Pop Star
by Queen BEE 16
Summary: This is about a birthday gift gone wrong. Who would have thought it follow Buttercup home and to school? However, it may not be as bad as she thinks it is. Read and review please.
1. Tickets

**Hey, people everywhere. **

**Told you I would have a Buttercup/Butch story coming soon.**

**I just wanted to write it all down before I started to type it and upload it.**

**Well here is the first chapter.**

**-0o0-**

"OMG! Buttercup did you hear?" My best friend Robin screamed as she ran up to me before school. Robin was a lot like Bubbles when it came to personality but she was an old family friend that we all had grown to love. We were seniors in our final months at high school, and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I looked at her in a way that said, 'tell me.' She was wearing her normal red pants and white shirt with the green apple on it; she loved apples just like me. Her brown hair was an inch off the floor. I had once asked her how she could keep her hair that long and she said she cared for it like you would care for short hair. She also seemed to be holding a poster. It was a dark green color. "Butch is coming to Townsville and he will be performing for one night only!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole school seemed to stop and look at us. Butch was this famous singer that had been found from a small town that nobody had ever heard of, but everyone has heard of it now. He apparently was part of a triplet set, and his brothers were also his managers. I never cared for boy bands; I prefer musicians like Evanescence, Within Temptation, Flyleaf, and Nightwish. **(All my fav. Bands)** Suddenly we were surrounded by dozens of giggling girls. They had all ran over to Robin and me the moment that they heard the name 'Butch'. The girls were so tightly packed I had to blast out of them and fly to my class. Luckily, there were already people in the class that open the windows for me to fly in. I sat in my seat, popped in my earphones and turned on my iPod; letting everything disappear in my music.

A few songs later, Robin came in to the class with her hair a mess and the Butch poster crumpled and torn in places. She took her seat next to me and started to press out the folds in the paper. I stopped my music and looked over at her. "Let me guess, after you told them everything they wanted the poster, didn't they?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Anyone could have told just from the poster's condition that there was a fight over it. Robin nodded slowly, still trying to fix the poster. "Did you fight any of them?" I asked and she shook her head. I was the only one know to fight. "Good girl." I said turning back to my music. However, just before I pressed play, Robin grabbed my wrist.

"Will you please go with me to the concert?" She blurted out. I almost fell out of my chair in shock. She knew I didn't care for the famous pop star, why would she ever ask for me to go with her.

"What? Why me?" I yelled.

"Because you are the only girl I know who does not love Butch, and I want to change that. Besides, I want someone strong to hold me back from tackling him." Robin laughed. I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"This will never happen I hope you know. I will go with you, but don't expect for me to like him afterwards." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed but then looked at me as if there was something wrong. "Wait, did you give in so easily. That is not like you at all, Buttercup. I know you better than that. What's the catch?"

I leaned my chair back and folded my arms under my head. "There is no catch. Your birthday is coming up, am I right? So you can just qualify this as an early birthday, okay?"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She cheered. I put my music back on and tried to block out her girlish screams and giggles. The one thing I had to worry about now was getting us into the consort. There was no way that I would ever wait outside a ticket booth to get tickets; but if I didn't, I probably never get the tickets and Robin would never forgive me. The next question was money. There was no way I was ever going to save up enough money to get them, I couldn't even ask for the money. The Professor and Blossom were all about working for yourself to feel more accomplished. Bubbles would have given the money to me, but she rarely had any to spare. Then it hit me. The Mayor always got to tickets to everything coming in Townsville. They were supposed to be for contest but the Mayor would use them most of the time for other reasons. I just had to hope that he didn't already have plans for them.

At lunch time, I decided to fly over to the Mayor's office. I just thought I would try and get them as quick as possible. "Hey," I called as I walked into his office.

"Oh, Buttercup, it's you." He said surprised by my appearance. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"It is lunch time and we can leave if we come back before lunch is over." I explain. "I just need to ask you for a favor." I said taking a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Sure. I will do anything for a town hero." He said happily.

"I would like to ask for your tickets for the upcoming Butch concert." I said with a lack of emotion in my voice. This surprised him more than I would have thought.

"Excuse me." He fumbled. "Did you just ask for Butch tickets?"

"I know it is a weird request but everyone knows you get a pair of tickets for every consort and event that comes to Townsville."

"Well, that's true. But I never thought you would be the one to ask for them. Bubbles and Blossom have done it a few times, but…" He stuttered. Now this surprised me. I knew Bubbles when to concerts all the time, but not Blossom, not miss, science geek.

"I just want them for my friend. She loves Butch and her birthday is coming up. So I thought this would be an exhalent birthday gift." I said trying my best to sound like I care a lot and would be heartbroken if he refused. It worked and he fell for it all.

"Okay then, if that's the case I would be happy to give them to you." He then reached into the draw of his desk and shuffled around a few papers. He then handed me a thick envelope. "There you go. Two tickets and two back stage passes. Now you better go back to school, I don't want you getting in trouble. Oh, and tell your friend I said happy birthday."

"I will. Thanks again." I said giving a rare smile. I quickly flew back to school, with just enough time to eat before my favorite class of the day, gym. I then realized what I just did, and what I held in my hands. All because of a friend me, Buttercup Utoium the toughest of the Power Puff Girls, was going to a consort I truthfully never wanted to go to in the first place. And oddly enough, even if I didn't know it at the time, Butch was on his way to Townsville thinking almost the exact same thing.

**-0o0-**

**SO that is chapter 1**

**I hope you like it. **

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!**


	2. Pop star

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry! : (**

**I didn't mean to take this long to update.**

**I started to watch a new anime and got to into it to stop and type.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter. **

**-0o0-**

Butch waited underneath the stage just listening to the screams of the girls. His prep team was fixing the last minute things when his brothers, who were also his managers, came over and told them to leave. "Okay, this is the last thing we do before we go on the European Tour." Brick said checking off his read emails on his PDA.

"You're ganna knock them dead." Boomer said happily. "But don't actually kill anyone, please." He finished off with a tease. Butch just rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"Do I really have to do all this? When I want to perform, I don't want to do it because of a political favor." Butch said angrily.

"Well, too bad." Boomer said, as Brick and he walked away from him. He then gave the signal for the concert to start, and Butch rose onto the stage. Everybody started to scream their heads off as the concert begin. There were signs everywhere, all saying either 'I love Butch' or 'Butch marry me'. Butch wished he could get to know at least one of the girls. He wasn't talking about having a girlfriend or anything romantic, just someone to talk to that isn't family. Brick had him on so many tours and performing so many concerts in the span of a month or two, that he never got to know anyone. He felt like he was constantly the new kid in school. Even if he hated the fact that he basically became an object wanted by everyone, he did love performing. The adrenalin running through his veins, the crowd's full attention on him alone, it was the best feeling to him. However, the concert was over quickly. Butch wished it could have lasted a little longer but he had already done three encores. `

When Brick had basically forced him to end it, he walked back to his dressing room to cool down before he was driven to a penthouse suite. He dropped himself down in one of the given chairs and closed his eyes for a little nap. It didn't last long before there was a knock on the door. "It's open! You can come in!" Butch yelled, thinking it was one of his brothers. But when the door opened to revel to girls, Butch was interested. The girl on the right was the shorter of the two. She had long brown hair and a soft looking face. She wore a shirt with none other than himself on it and a little green apple necklace. She also held a poster with, again big surprise, him on it. But it was smile on her face that told him she wanted to be the future Mrs. Butch Jojo. The girl on the left was much harder to read. She had short black hair as dark as his, but hers had green streaks. She had on a green belly shirt with a small black leather jacket over it. She also had a belly ring of a small yellow flower resting nicely above low riding black skinny jeans and knee high black leather boots. The whole look was total badass and Butch loved it. Nothing but the green she wore would hint to liking his music, but that is just what made him even more interesting.

"OMG! I … am standing… in front of … Butch!" The shorter girl screamed. "Buttercup, can you believe this?"

"No, I'm shaking in my boots." The girl named Buttercup said but it was drenched in sarcasm. Butch didn't think a name like 'Buttercup' fit this rock 'n' roll kind of chick. The fascinating woman then turned from her friend to face Butch. "Hello," she said with no emotion on her face or in her voice. "Sorry to interrupt your 'alone' time, but my friend her would love to ask you a question."

The shorter girl walked forward, and held out the poster. It looked as if many girls had fought over it with its many wrinkles and rips. "I am… I'm Ro…Robin. Can… can you… please… if it is no trouble of course, I don't want to cause you any problems." She stuttered. Butch had to try with all his might not to laugh at the girl in front of him. He took the marker out of a little cup of writing utensils, and then signed the poster. Robin screamed and squeezed the poster close to her.

Butch then turned to Buttercup and held out the marker meaning to sign something of hers. "You want something?" He asked but he could have guessed the answer. He just wanted to talk to her, and find out if he could push her buttons.

Buttercup looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Not meaning to burst your bubble, but I don't like you as much as my friend here." Buttercup said pointing over at Robin. Who had started to flit around the room and look and touch off of Butch's things. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her easily amused friend.

Butch took a step closer to Buttercup so that there was just a foot of space between them. "Is that true?" He asked coolly.

"Yea," Buttercup responded taking a small back, feeling a little uncomfortable at his closeness. "The thing is I am only here because Robin asked me to be here. Her birthday is coming up and I thought I might as well do what she wants for a birthday gift." They both looked at her again. "But anyway, thank you for making her life, but we…" Butch interrupted her by grabbing her hand. He then took the marker and started to write on her soft pale skin. When Buttercup was able to get her hand back, noticed not only the guys name but also his phone number. Butch smiled with pride as her eyes grew wide and then small with anger. "We have to go now." She growled out through clenched teeth. She grabbed her friend by her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Wait! I didn't get his number yet! How are we supposed to talk without exchanging phone numbers?" Robin cried as she reached towards her idol. Buttercup didn't respond and just continued to drag her friend away and past Butch's brothers.

"_Don't worry about that. Your friend already has it."_ Butch thought with a smirk.

Brick noticed the girls and the wide smirk on his brother's face. "She looks …um angry." He stated watching her go. "I'm going to guess she didn't come in that way."

"Hey, when does the European Tour start?" Butch asked as he watched the two girls walk away and gradually become smaller and smaller.

After a quick glance at his PDA brick said, "The first concert is a week from Monday. So we should probably be there by next Sunday, just to get everything ready. Why did you ask?"

"Wait, Brick," Boomer said hiding behind Brick. "He has that look in his eyes! Don't give into anything he has to say."

"Oh, come on." Butch said sending an evil glare towards his younger brother. Butch always thought of Boomer as a little kid, not that he didn't act like he was a little kid anyway. "It's not that bad."

"I think I would like to hear the whole plan before I decide what we will be doing." Brick said taking one of the chairs.

"Why would you?" Boomer said taking the other chair in the room. "We both know that he won't listen to us. He will do whatever he pleases just like he has always done."

"I want to stay in town for a little while." Butch said looking at his brothers for a reaction.

"This wouldn't have to do with the girl that stormed out of here before does it?" Brick asked with a smirk. Butch smirked as well. "I guess that's the plan."

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 2.**

**Sorry again that it took so long to update. **

**I will be faster on the updates for the next chapter. **


	3. WHAT!

**HEY! I'm going to guess that I am forgiven for not updating.**

**I mean I got 7 new reviews in less than 24 hours.**

**So here is chapter 3.**

**Hope you like it.**

**-0o0-**

"Buttercup, wake up! Or you are going to be late for school!" Blossom yelled from down the stairs. Buttercup didn't feel like getting up from her cozy bed but that just couldn't be helped. She didn't know why but she a terrible feeling about today. She didn't know what it was or why it was going to happen but she did know that something today was just going to piss her off.

"_Maybe a nice cold shower will smooth things over."_ Buttercup thought to herself as she pulled herself from the evil clutches of her warm bed and the tormented grasp of sleep. She got picked out a dark green shirt with white letters saying 'can't handle this' and a pair of black pants. She got into the shower and stood there as freezing water rained down on her head and over her body. She looked as the green in her hair and decided that she needed to re-do the color. She tried again for the third time since the consort to get the infuriating pop star's number and name off the back of her hand but no matter what, it just would not come off. Luckily no one in her family had noticed it over the weekend or at least cared enough to say anything about it. She gave up trying to scrap at it since it was only hurting her skin. She got out of the shower and walked downstairs for breakfast. Bubbles was already bouncing off the walls like the blond that she is. **(A/N I have nothing against blonds. I am blond myself.) **"Chill out will ya." Buttercup said as she took out my favorite cereal and poured it into a bowl. "You might break something."

"I'm sorry, Buttercup." Bubbles said as she started to just float around the room. "I'm just really happy, that's all." She raised only one of her eye brows wondering what had gotten her so happy that she would fly around so early in the morning. She decided to just ignore her little mood. It was probably something stupid anyway. "You're so lucky, Buttercup." Bubbles said after a few minutes of silence between them. "I mean, out of all the girls he met, he chose you."

"What are you talking about, Bubbles? How am I lucky? And what do you mean by 'he chose me'?" Buttercup said taking another bite of her cereal. _"I probably just got another stupid boy's confession." _Buttercup thought to herself. She did get quite a few every now and then, but of course she said no to every one of them. Most of the time they were people who she didn't even know, such as band people or some sort of nerd. "Did another guy come by to tell me he 'loved' me? When are these guys going to figure out that I don't want a boyfriend? Also, they can't love me, they all barley know me."

"No silly," Bubbles smiled not even noticing Buttercup eye roll.

"Then what happened?" Buttercup said angrily, getting annoyed at her dizzy sister's attitude. She wished that Bubbles would just spit out what she was trying to say and get it over with.

"Only the best thing that could ever happen to Townsville!" Bubbles almost screamed. Buttercup doubted that. Bubbles had a tendency to over exaggerate about almost everything she ever talked about. It was probably nothing that even matted to me. "BUTCH WILL BE STAYING IN TOWNSVILLE FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs, but made sure not to turn it into a sonic scream. Buttercup started to choke on her last bit of cereal and in the end had to spit it out for fear of dyeing. "And the best part is that he wants YOU to be his guide round town!" Buttercup's eyes grew so wide it almost looked like they were the majority of her head.

"WHAT!" Bubbles smiled wide and began to float around the kitchen again, while her sister tried to beck oxygen back into her lungs so she could live.

"It's true. Butch said he had a few days before his next concert and would like to just rest for a few days. Plus, he said you met him already after his concert so why meet anyone new?" Apparently, Bubbles did not understand the severity of this predicament.

"What about school?" Buttercup asked, trying to find some way out of it. In truth she didn't really mind skipping school; she had played hooky countless times before. But she didn't want to wreak her day off by having to share it with that intolerable "I-think-I'm-all-that" pop star.

"He will be coming to school with us! Isn't that great? We will be in the same room with a famous person!" Bubbles cheered as she fell out of the kitchen going to collect her stuff for school. After a few seconds to let it all sink in, Bubbles had to add something else. "Oh, and by the way you have to get him from the penthouse suite and bring him to school since he does know where to go. I would say leave now since he doesn't have powers, he can't fly like us to school." And with that she was gone. Buttercup just sighed as she grabbed her backpack and her green converse and headed out. She knew today was going to be bad, but now it was going to be even worse.

It didn't take Buttercup long to fly over to the hotel. She wondered why she couldn't just fly and carry him over, but a guess that would have been to embarrassing for him. When she knocked on the door Butch opened it immediately, almost as if he was waiting for her. "Nice to see you again, Buttercup," Butch said with a grin.

"Wish I could say the same. Oh, wait no don't. Are you ready for school?" Buttercup said without emotion in her voice. She wanted to be as distant from this 'famous person' as she could.

"Is that your way of showing concern?" Butch smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready or not, because I will leave without out if it means getting to school on time." Buttercup said, totally annoyed with his personality. _"Or at least leaving without you,"_ she add in her head. Butch closed the suite door and started to walk away.

"Well, come on. If you forgot, I don't know where I'm going." Butch said waiting for her.

"_This is going to be the worst week of my life."_ Buttercup thought as she walked off with Butch by her side. If Buttercup thought the morning was ruff, she had no idea what was in store for her at school. Every girl in school was surrounding the pop star and his bodyguard. Buttercup didn't even know all these girls went to the same school. All of them wanted to get his number or at least an autograph or a touch. What annoyed Buttercup most was that he was flirting with all of them. _"How can he just manipulate all of them like that?"_ Thought a discussed Buttercup as she tried to make a path through the gangs giggling girls.

"Hello, Buttercup." A high pitched voice called from the crowd. Buttercup grimaced as she turned to see the last person she wanted to see, Princess and her little hoes.

"What do you want," Buttercup had to yell over the crowd she desperately wanted to escape.

"I am here to help you." Princess said as if she was an angel that could help you out of anything. "We all know, or can see, how much you don't want to be Butch's escort," Buttercup hated the way she said 'escort'. It made her sound like some old prostitute or something.

"Yea, and what about it?" Buttercup didn't know where this snotty little rich brat was going with this, but she didn't like anything that had to do with Princess.

"Let me be his guide," Princess said as matter of fact. "I'm sure he would feel more comfortable with a fellow rich person, such as myself, more than someone is like you." This was the breaking point for Buttercup; in fact it was a new record. Never before had she snapped before school even started; it was always at lunch or sometime after. Though it had not been Princess insulting her, even though that was a major part of it. But it was because she could have gotten rid of the stupid person who would be her shadow for the next week, and she chose not to. Buttercup might have hated Butch, but nothing was worse than having to spend a week arm-in-arm with the self absorbed girl known as Princess Morbuck.

"Listen here, Motor mouth!"Buttercup yelled. At that moment every other girl surrounding the green pair also shut their mouths and turned to look at Buttercup and Princess. "You cannot just stroll into this and think I will just hand him over like a toy that your daddy bought for you. He picked me, personally, by name to show him around. And there is nothing anyone can do or say, that will stop me from doing just that. So now you and your whore for friends, better move out of our way before I wipe the ground your ugly little bloated faces." Princess took a step back from the seething green girl. Buttercup turned to the rest of the girls and gave them all signature evil glairs. "That goes for the rest of you as well." She snapped and they too took a step back. Buttercup then grabbed Butch's wrist and half marched; half dragged him into the school building.

"Hey, will you be careful. That is my writing hand. I need it to write autographs." Butch said with a laugh in his voice. Buttercup didn't care if he was trying to be just act cool. She stopped, let go of his limb, and turned on him with flaming green eyes.

"Now listen here, you, there are a few things that you need to understand. I am not, and will never be like the usually girls that surround you and bow to your every bidding. When you asked for me, you asked for my protection and that is what I will be giving. But don't think this makes me your little servant or your bitch. I am only helping you because that is my duty to the town, not to you. Whatever your plan in staying in this nowhere town is none of my business, nor in fact will I have anything to do with it." Buttercup strained her voice to keep from yelling. If she was caught yelling hateful things into the face of the celebrity, who had graced them all with his presences, not only would she reprimanded but the school and the town but she would also be hated by every Butch fan and super-fan. This of course included Robin, the only female in school who was not family but still liked to be around her.

"I know that."Butch said plainly. Buttercup could almost hear her anger dry up at the simple three words. Noting had ever stopped Buttercup when she went on a rage, but this pop star who had only know of her for less than a week did it with just his words. Anyone who knew of Buttercup's rage would have given this guy a prize of some sort.

"What?" Buttercup said in her normal tone of voice.

"I already knew you were different from other girls. I figured that out the moment you started to talk to me after the concert. Why else would I have picked you by name?" Butch said as if it were nothing. Buttercup just stared at him as he walk onward into the building.

"_Was this guy really as smart as he just appeared to be?"_ Buttercup thought. He turned back towards her, as if to ask, 'are you coming', which she did. _"This is going to be a very interesting week."_

**-0o0-**

**So there is chapter 3. **

**Yes it was faster than the chap1 and chap2 gap, but I want to update sooner.**

**but anyway I will try to get chap4 up as soon I am possible.**

**Thank you for reading now please review if u want this story to end.**


	4. That a Challenge?

**Hey people. I know it took me long to update again. **

**I will let you know that this story will be done before 8-29, the day I go back to school. **

**So here is chapter 4. ENJOY**

**-0o0-**

"Only one week. That's all," Buttercup whispered to herself. "It's only one week." Buttercup hated showing the pop star around. Not only did he attract attention, he would welcome it. Butch would wink at every girl that passed, and they would giggle as if they were kids in the world's largest candy store. Buttercup wanted to just walk away from him and leave him with all the stupid girls who actually think their special enough to get his attention. She wanted to run, run away and never ever come back. But she had to come back; well she would have had to if he didn't always try to catch up to her if they were a foot apart. She was getting more enemies as the day went on. Even though Robin stayed her friend she was still pretty mad at her. When she walked into homeroom with Butch in toe, Robin started to grumble about being betrayed. She yelled at Buttercup for dragging her away from him after the consort again.

"Buttercup, this is entirely your fault! If you hadn't dragged me out of his room, I might have been able to talk to him. We would have gotten to know each other and then _**I**_would be his guide around school. He might have even asked me to be his girlfriend." Robin said as her anger turned into romance at the end of her statement. Buttercup didn't know how to respond. She knew that no matter how she was going to put her reaction to the accusation, her only girl friend would hate her. However, Butch came to the rescue, if what he did would be called saving.

"Oh, It's you, Robin. How are you doing? I'm so sorry that our initial meeting was cut so short, but I was extremely tired. I did wish for us to talk more but I could barely keep my eyes lids open. Will you forgive me?" Butch said, almost in a gentleman's voice. Buttercups eyes widened, and Robin smiled and nodded quickly. She had completely forgotten about Buttercup, and being dragged out. "May I please sit next to you?" Robin almost screamed as he took a seat next to her, and continued to talk to her. Unfortunately, Butch had taken Buttercup's seat and there were not anymore seats available near Robin, or the windows. Buttercup reluctantly took a seat in the front of the class room. The class started and the teacher introduced Butch to the rest of the class, as if anyone didn't already know who he was. Attendance was taken and the bell rung for first period to begin. Buttercup got up and started to head out the door; it didn't take long for Butch to catch up to his usual spot a single step behind her. Unlike in homeroom, Butch sat next to her all day. It got more and more annoying with ever class that passed. Luckily at lunch she was able to escape for the half hour. So many girls crowded around him, all begging for him to sit with them for lunch that she could go and sit on the roof alone. She was able to think for the first time today since she was told something was going to be the pop star's guide. Now was her time to actually comprehend what was going on.

"My job is to be around the pop star known as Butch Jojo." Buttercup said as she ate. She decided to speak her thoughts instead of keeping them in her head, she could think better that way. "For one week, I am supposed to show him around town, sit next to him in school, and in a way be his body guard. I cannot get out of this, and there are millions of other girls, including my own sisters who are begging to take my spot. He knows I don't like his music, and he has seen how angry I can get." Buttercup looked at the faint green marker the back of her hand with a number she could care less about using, and a name she never wanted to use after this week. "Why did he even want me? He said he already knew me, but he could have also asked Robin. She would have said yes to him even before she knew what she would be doing. Also, he could have just as easily walked around the town on his own. He must have private tutors if he travels for consorts all the time. Why did he need to come here to school?" Buttercup just sat on the roof and thought for the whole time. When lunch was over she floated down, being careful not to be seen by Butch. She didn't want him to see her powers, and use them. She hated when people befriended her for her powers. She waited for Butch to find her and then walked back into school.

"Hey, where were you for lunch?" He asked. "I would have liked to eat with you." Buttercup just rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her and kept on walking to their next class, her favorite class as well. "So where are we going?"

"Gym," Buttercup with an unseen smile. They walked into the changing rooms and were ready with all the kids. Today in class they were playing a game of soccer. One of the only times they could have been apart, and they weren't. Since everyone knows that guys get more competitive than girls in gym, the couch split the class up into two games, the boys and the girls. The only problem was that Buttercup played in the boy's game. Usually when picking teams, everyone wants Buttercup for their team, but today was different. On Couch's order, Butch was on her team. No one wanted the famous pop star, who more than likely had rarely raised a finger to do something for himself. However, when they started to play, everyone regretted it. Buttercup and Butch working together were smoking the other team. No one was able to keep up with the two. About half through class, Buttercup was told to switch to the other team, and that was when the real game began. Once the game started, it became a one on one match between Butch and Buttercup. Everyone in the class just stopped and watched. Buttercup actually enjoyed it; she hadn't had this much of a challenge since she had beaten every level in the Professor's training simulator in the basement of the house. When she had the ball and she would go all the way to the opposite goal, but just before she shot Butch would pop out of nowhere and steal it away. The ball when back and forth, back and forth, between the two goals until the couch's whistle blew singling the end of class. The two green players stopped and looked at each other, both panting for breath. They felt as if they were going to pass out. All the girls ran up and around Butch cheering.

"Wow, we never knew you had powers!" They yelled. Both Butch and Buttercup's eyes widened in shock, but it was Butch who recovered quicker. Buttercup, on the other hand was stupefied. She thought it was only her sisters and herself who possess powers. She walked up to the couch and asked what they meant about him having powers. He had shown powers, she would have as well, and she was very careful not to use them in gym.

"You both were going so fast." The couch answered eyes also wide with shock. "All we saw were two colors streaks. One light green, which would be you I presume, and a darker green, which must have been Mr. Jojo." Buttercup then walked back over to Butch, and pushed throw the crowed of girls.

"Come on, Butch." One of them pleaded. "Why didn't you tell us you had powers?"

"Well, I thought that people would not like me if they found out. They might call me a freak." Butch said, and to Buttercup it sounded like he was trying to get fake sympathy but acting as if he really cared and was going to start crying. And every girl, except Buttercup of course, fell for it.

"AWWWW!" They all cooed. "We would never all you a freak." Buttercup felt like she was going to puck, and then for an unknown reason started to laugh. Everyone separated and glared at her.

"Well, Butch," Buttercup, trying to stop laughing. "We all know you have powers now. Super speed, comes in handy. What else can you?" Buttercup challenged.

"Buttercup, give him a break! He hasn't had as much practice as you!" One of the girls called from the crowd, and all the other girls quickly agreed with her. Butch just smirked and acted as if she and all the others didn't even exist.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. A fight between the two of us, use of all our powers. I'm game if you are." Butch said as his left eye began a small twitch.

"Hey, stop that right now!" The couch' voice called above all others. "There is no fighting on school grounds. Besides, if all of you don't go inside now you will all be late to your next classes." Everyone groaned a little.

"Oh, don't worry," Butch said, with his eyes only on Buttercup. "I'm here all week." A few of the people laughed at the little joke before going back into school. News of the super powered fight spread through the school like wild fire. Every girl wanted to see the amazing Butch, and all his powers. Whereas, all the guys wanted to see Buttercup beat the snot out of the famous pop star. When the time for the fight came around, everyone raced to the park. "This is going to be fun!" Butch taunted as they floated above everyone's heads.

"Then let the party begin!" Buttercup yelled back, as she clenched her hands into fists. Butch smirked, and did the same.

"Buttercup, Remember, DO NOT HIT THE FACE!" Robin called up to her, and she could hear all the other girls call up in agreement. Buttercup only rolled her eyes, and then rushed at her opponent. Butch quickly dodged her first attack and lunched himself away using her back. She started to fall but caught herself in midflight. She turned and glared at him before shooting him with laser eyes. He was shot back almost half a mile.

"Buttercup, be gentle!" Half the girls below her cried out. "Don't hurt him!"

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled back annoyed. Suddenly a forest green light flew across the sky and collided with Buttercup's back. It pushed her so hard she pumped her to the ground. Buttercup growled as she got up from her crater and rubbed the little bit of blood of her lip. "So that is how you're going to play it?!" Buttercup and Butch smirked. "Fine by me!" She then flew straight at him and bombarded him with punches and kicks. Butch was barely able to keep up with her. He took some of the attacks and delivered some as well. It wasn't until four colored streaks crossed the sky did they stop. Soon, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer were standing in the middle of the park with angry looks as all the kids, but Robin, ran away.

"Buttercup, what heck do you think you are doing?!" Blossomed yelled at her sister.

"Why would you fight like this? You were put in charge to keep him safe, not fight him!" Bubbles added, and it sounded as if she was going to start crying.

"Don't look at me" Buttercup said as she and Butch floated down to the ground. "He is the one who started it!" Butch looked at her as if she were crazy.

"That I believe." Boomer said and rolled his eyes.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Butch yelled, turning his angered gaze from Buttercup to Boomer.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!" Brick yelled. "I knew this wasn't a good idea to hang around."

Blossom turned to Brick and said, "I'm dreadfully sorry for our sister's behavior." Brick just stared at her.

"Come on, Buttercup." Bubbles called pulling on her sister's arm. "The Professor is waiting for us. Let's go home." Buttercup tried to pull away, but couldn't do it without hurting her sister.

"We need to be getting back as well. We are leaving, tonight." Brick said, glaring at his green brother.

"WHAT?! NO!" Butch yelled trying to argue but it did little use.

"No buts!" Boomer yelled. He then turned to the girls and gave a slight bow. "It was nice to meet you girls."

Brick gave a quick wink to Blossom, causing her to blush, before the two brothers flew off dragging Butch along with them.

"They seemed nice." Bubbles giggled at her sister's blush.

"Yeah, well…. we have other things to deal with right now." Blossom said hiding the blush and glaring at Buttercup. Buttercup only rolled her eyes and grumbled as the three sisters also flew home.

**-0o0- **

**There is chapter 4.**

**I will be starting chapter 5 right after this one is online. **

**Thank you for reading, now please review. **


	5. What a Day

**Hey chapter 5 is here and ready to go.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Buttercup may be a little ooc but that's beside the point.**

**-0o0-**

Buttercup awoke early the next morning. She took a quick shower, grabbed an apple off the table, and then headed off to the penthouse. She raced there as fast as she could, hoping the three boys had not left already. She saw only a few lights in the rooms; she just hoped that it wasn't the maid cleaning up. She knocked on the door and held her breath. She only let it go when Butch open the door a few minutes later. "I thought you were leaving last night," Buttercup said relived. Butch smirked.

"Nah, I convinced them to stay at least let me finish my week of school." Butch said shrugging. Buttercup sigh as another wave of relief passed over her. "Oh, were you worried that you would never see me again, that's really sweet of you." Butch said laughing a little at his humor. Buttercup rolled her eyes and pushed past him and made her way into the room. "Would you like to come in?" Butch laughed as he closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk." Buttercup growled as she sat down in one of the couches in the front room. "It's important." Butch took a seat on the couch across from her and put his feet up on the table in between them.

"Have you finally fallen for me? And now you are here to confess, I would have never thought you would have had it in you." Butch teased.

"No," Buttercup said, with no emotion in her voice. She looked at him and he stared back. She didn't exactly know how to phrase her question, but like she had said it was important or at least it was to her. "I…I want to talk to you about…you powers." Buttercup finally stuttered out. She didn't know why she had stuttered, but she was kind of nervous about it. Butch's eyes widened a bit.

"My powers, you want to know about my powers? Well, I don't know think my brothers would allow me to talk about it." Buttercup continued to stare at him. They both knew he didn't mind breaking his sibling rules. After an awkward moment of silence, they both began to laugh. "What would you like to know?" Butch asked, seeming a little bit more comfortable with the request then before.

"Hey, Butch, who was at the door?" Brick yelled coming into the room pulling on a white t-shirt. Buttercup did catch a quick glance at his stomach and chest, and had to look away before she said anything embarrassing. She also could have sworn she heard Butch growl a bit but there was no reason for him to do anything like that so she brushed it off. "Oh, uh Buttercup, what are you doing here? It's a bit early to be heading off to school." Brick asked, truly confused to see her.

"She wants to know about our powers." Butch said. Brick noticed a little agitation in his brother's voice, but like most of the times ignored it and tried to focus on the problem at hand. Brick walked over and sat in the arm chair at the head of the coffee table. "I was going to tell her everything she wanted to know."

"It's not as simple as falling into toxic waste or getting bitten by ravines animal." Brick said, trying to talk her out of it. He knew that she and her sister's had powers but he still didn't want it to be spread anymore that his family, if you could call it that, was messed up.

"I'll tell you guys about my powers it you tell me about yours." Buttercup said, hearing the uncertainty in Brick's voice. The two brothers looked at each other. This would be the first time they would have told anyone about their real past. "My sisters and I were never born." Buttercup blurted out. The boys looked at her with both confusion and shock. "My 'dad' was never a ladies' man. He would rather be married to his work than a real woman. However, he still wanted children and instead of adopting, he thought he could make them. Why he would make that decision I will never know but that is beside the point. Using an old nursery rhyme, he took sugar, spice and everything nice, which was made up of flowers and animal cookies and paper hearts and junk like that. He mixed them all together." Buttercup continued. The whole time she spoke she kept both eyes on both boys, both of which had their eyes almost as big as their heads. "But of course there was a little accident when he was finishing up. He accidentally spilled some chemical X. This is of course how we got our powers. We can now fly, shoot laser beams from our eyes, we have super speed, my sister's actually have a special ability; I don't need one I can win without needing something special. Oh and we can breathe in space; how we found that out is a totally different story. We came out as five years olds, so even if I look seventeen I am actually only twelve." _"I doubt their story can be anything more complicated than that."_ Buttercup thought as she waited for the boys to get their thoughts together.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"That's basically our story." Butch yells.

"However, our creator, we don't call him father, used a different rhyme. The one that says little boys are made of snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails." Brick said calmly. "He even used chemical X and we came out as five year olds as well. This is very interesting." Buttercup looked at the boys.

"Then it's settled. After school today, you will be coming to my house to meet the Professor, I mean my 'dad'." Buttercup said. "I think if you talk to him about our creations, you will get a lot of information you can't get out of me. Besides, I think he would love to meet you."

"Bringing me to see your family, Buttercup? I knew you had a thing for me, but isn't this a little soon in our relationship?" Butch teased. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You wish. The only thing for you I have, is total announce." Buttercup said. She then got up and wrote her address on a little slip of paper and handed it to Brick.

"Thank you. You two better go now, you don't want to be late for school." Brick said, tucking the paper into his pocket. Butch got up and walked over to the windows. He then opened it wide.

"Chill out, dude. We don't have to hide our powers anymore, we can fly to school." Butch said. He then turned his gaze to Buttercup. "Think you can beat me?" Buttercup smirked and walked over to the other side of the window.

"That a challenge, Butchie Boy?" Buttercup said fling out the window and waiting on the other side.

"Afraid you will lose, Butterbabe?" Butch taunted. Buttercup only smirked as she shot off towards the school leaving only a light green streak in the sky. Butch quickly turned back to his brother with a smile on his face. "Best idea ever." He said before following Buttercup with his own forest green streak. Brick rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's attitude. He then went back to his room to think about what just happened.

When Butch landed on the school roof, Buttercup was leaning up against the door waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Buttercup taunted. "I thought I was going old waiting for you." Butch smirked and the two walked together to homeroom.

"So how did you find out you can breathe in outer space?" Butch asked, as they walked. Buttercup told him the story and the just continued to talk when they could. Butch didn't even flirt with the other girls. The rest of the school day past surprisingly fast for both the green super powered teens. They rarely fought; mostly it was because Butch tried to flirt with her. He even got to level where he was holding her around the waist, but she just pushed him off. They talked and laughed with each other all day, well except for gym, when they managed to control their powers and played a team game of soccer. No one who have said they had just met a few days ago. Many students and teachers even swore that they saw Buttercup smile, actually smile more than her normal scowl or smirk. However, Buttercup did notice thousand of jealous eyes staring her down the whole day but she didn't care. She knew that none of the pansy girls could do anything to her. When the final school bell rang, Butch and Buttercup just walked together out of school continuing their conversation, neither of them interested in the world around them. It was only out of habit that Buttercup walked home and Butch just followed right beside her. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the Utonium house hold. Butch looked up at the two story large plane white house with the red door. The gray garage door was closed and light poured through the three large circular windows he was told the girls cut themselves.

"Professor, I'm home! And I brought guests!" Buttercup yelled as she and Butch walked in. Blossom and Bubbles, who flew home and got there ahead of the green teens turned from the TV and saw the two. Bubbles instantly screamed while Blossom just stared in amazement. Unable to stop it, Bubbles' scream turned into a sonic scream causing all the windows in the house to shudder.

"I'll clean that up." Bubbles whispered, and floated up and started to clean it all up.

"Wow, Buttercup." Blossom said, finally find her voice. "Who would have thought you would be the first of us to come home with a boy?" She laughed and Buttercup blushed a little.

"She keeps telling me nothings between us, but I know different." Butch said, holding her around her waist again. Buttercup blushed brighter as he and her sisters laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled, taking Butch's hands off of her. "Why don't you go call your brothers?"

"Don't worry. They should be here any minute." Butch said. He then mumbled something else in her ear, just as a knock came on the door. Buttercup opened it and Brick and Boomer walked into the house. The Professor came up the stairs and saw the three boys and a slight blush still on Buttercup's cheeks.

"So, Buttercup," The Professor asked. "Who are your friends here?"

"Professor, Bubbles, Blossom" Buttercup announced, "I would like to introduce to you the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

**-0o0-**

**How is that for updating quickly? **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Sorry that it is shorter than the rest, but most things will most likely happen in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading now please review.**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Hey! I'm back!**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but my lap top died.**

**I will now be doing all my stories on the home comp, so I have no idea how long it will take to update. **

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**-0o0-**

_Last time:_

_"So, Buttercup," The Professor asked. "Who are your friends here?"_

_"Professor, Bubbles, Blossom" Buttercup announced, "I would like to introduce to you the Rowdy Ruff Boys."_

**-0o0-**

"Really, Butch?" Brick asked, almost glaring at his brother. "You told her to use that stupid name we came up with when we were five?" Butch just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we choose to call ourselves the Power Puff girls." Buttercup said turning back to her family. "The one who is wearing the red cap is named Brick." Buttercup said stating to introduce all three boys by name. Brick stepped forward and shook the Professor's hand.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you, sir." He smiled; he also gave a little Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup couldn't miss the faint blush that came over her pink sister's cheeks. She also had no doubt that Brick didn't miss it either. She could understand why Blossom liked Brick, but she had to admit when it came to looks Butch had better. Buttercup nearly smacked herself for thinking something so girly.

"The one in blue is Boomer." Buttercup continued, tiring to forget her previous thought about Butch. Boomer gave a small wave and a quick smile. Buttercup didn't need to be as smart as Blossom to figure out that Bubbles was attracted to Boomer, and she was pretty sure it went the other way as well. Was her whole family taken up in these boys? "And already know who this boy is." Buttercup finished just pointing over her shoulder towards Butch.

"Really? I know you could have given me a better introduction than that, Butterbabe." Butch asked, causing Buttercup's blush to increase in embarrassment. Now, Buttercup wanted to yell and punch something. She probably blushed like once before in her life time and in not even two hours Butch had made her blush three times. She hated feeling so girly and weak.

"Don't push it, Butchie boy. I can still cream your ass whenever I want." Buttercup fired back. But that only got her a look from the Professor and Blossom. She wasn't supposed to swear, it was considered un-lady like; but then again when had Buttercup ever been lady like.

"So, Buttercup, why have you brought them here?" The Professor asked, eyeing the three boys with an inquisitive eye. "Not that you're not welcome at our house, don't get me wrong. I just would like to know what the special occasion is."

"Professor, they are like us." Buttercup said with a little smirk on her lips. She also had a little laugh in her voice because of the face of the adult man in front of her. "They have all the same powers as we do and they were created; they are just like male versions of us." Professor Utonium looked astonished at the six teen. He circled the super powered teen that were not his and took a few mental notes.

"Girl, can you please stand next to your counterpart." He asked and the girls did as told. All six teens stood next to each other as they were looked over.

"So, we're counterparts now I like the sound of that." Butch whispered in Buttercup's ear. She had to physically restrain herself from punching him the stomach and through the wall, and if they weren't in her own house she would have failed to control herself. She knew if she made a hole in the wall here, she would have to clean it up personally and that kind of work was something worse than homework.

"Will you ever just shut up?! I have no interest in you what so ever so you can stop flirting with me!" Buttercup snapped. Buttercup's family got ready to hold her back until her anger left her. "I have seen how you flirt with all the other girls at school and it is disgusting. You lead all of them on, you stupid player! Does it mean anything to you that any of those girls would kill just to have you look at them? Does it even matter to you who they actually are, or are you just satisfied with them being female. You act as if you can get anything you want just by looking it. I don't give a crap if that was that was the way you were raised. I don't give a shit if you are some pop star with enough money to buy out this town. Never have I ever met someone as argent and despicable it my entire life! You can stop thinking we are friends, because you aren't getting anything from me!" Buttercup was fuming. Never had she felt so angry and so used. She didn't completely get why she felt used but it felt good to yell at him. Butch's brothers were also worried about what might happen. Butch never took anything like that from anyone, and they didn't think he would start now.

All eyes were on Butch as he spoke. "Defiantly not like other girls." Butch said with a smile. He gently punched her arm. "I'm glad you haven't gotten soft on me." Buttercup opened her mouth to snap back but nothing came out so she closed her mouth. "You know if you were jealous of those other girls you could have just said something." Butch laughed. Brick and Boomer almost let their mouths fall open in shock. Butch would have punched anyone to kingdom come and back if anyone else said those things to him but now he was laughing as if they had made a joke.

What was the bigger to shock was Buttercup laughing as well. "Me? Jealous? Yeah right. I would never be jealous of those stupid prance about girls in skirts. I would rather be found making out with some dork or worse you." This time mouths did fall open. Blossom and Bubbles were so in shock they almost forgot to breathe. The Professor had to sit down before he fainted. Too many times to count had he had to pay and apologize for Buttercup's destructive temper, and now it was stopped but this boy who acted as if it were nothing. The two greens continued to laugh and jeer at each other as if they completely forgot what Buttercup had yelled. The Professor turned to Brick because if he was Blossom's double then he must be the smart leader.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is the name of your father?" He asked, as the remaining teens ignored the greens and continued the conversation.

"We don't call him 'our father'." Brick almost growled out. "He didn't do anything that would make us think of him in any way as a father. He was just our creator and that is the extant of our relationship." Bubbles and Blossom 'awwed' at the sad story. How could anyone treat their kids in such a way, even if they were creations? "We don't know much about him but I believe he called himself Mojo Jojo." The Professor's eyes widen and disappeared into his basement laboratory before quickly coming back up with a photograph. At this time Buttercup and Butch were curious about what was going on and gathered around with their siblings. Professor Utonium showed it to Brick and pointed to one of the men.

"Is this him?" He asked. Brick took a close look at the man the picture. It was a little blurry but he could still make out the same monkey like features and same purple and white getup he always wore. He hated seeing him now, with that stupid smile of his. Brick nodded because he didn't talk about him. "Buttercup," the Professor almost growled and she nodded. He tossed the picture high in the air above his shoulder but before it could even touch the ceiling it was burned to a crisp with a single shot and it fell to the floor in a gray dusty pile. "I should have known it was him."

"Professor, what's wrong? How do you know this, what's his name again? Mojo Jojo?" Blossom asked, walking over to him and rubbing his back. She always did this when he was under a lot of stress. Blossom always acted like the mother of the family.

"There is a reason you are so much alike." The Professor explained. "When I first started working on the PCP, the Power Children Project, I had a partner. His name was Matthew Jackson, also known as Mojo Jojo."

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 6.**

**I like it, I'll keep working but no promises of quick updates**

**Thank you for reading (and waiting) so please review.**


	7. Confusing Boy

**I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update; I was kind of just pulling this out of a magic hat.**

**Also I had a great idea for another that I wanted to write before I lost it. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 7 and I hope you all like it, on with the story**

**-0o0-**

Buttercup's POV

"The Power Children Project," Blossom asked. "You never told us about any of this. What is it all about?" This got me a little curious as well. Why would the Professor deliberately hide something about our creation?

"It was just a little group of a few friends of mine. We were looking to figure out how to create life without needing the full process of it all. After a few months of nothing but terrible results we began to lose hope in the experiment. We started to fight amongst each other. Matthew was the first to leave, or at least the first to be kicked out. He kept on ranting about how everything needed to be rushed and finished so we could get back at all the people who laughed at us. He became mad with revenge in the end it ruined him." The Professor explained. He went on telling us about our 'birth', but I stopped paying attention. I didn't really care about how and why we were created, I was just satisfied that we were. I could tell that I wasn't the only one losing interest with it either. Bubbles and Boomer were drifting off to the living room, talking about how cool it was to be counterparts with each other and how similar their interests were.

_"They look cute together."_ I thought to myself and froze when I realized it. Me, Buttercup Utonium was thinking about cute couples? I had to get away from my girly sisters before it was too late. "Hey Butch, want me to show you where the skate park is?" I whispered leaning close to him. He looked back and nodded eagerly. I grabbed my two best skateboards and tossed one to Butch. I told Bubbles what was going out but I don't think she heard me completely; she was too interested in the conversation she was having with the blue brother. I didn't doubts that anyone would miss us though, in any case not until it got dark. We flew all the way there. The park was on the other side of town but it didn't take us that long. There were a few other skaters but we just ignored them. "So Butchie boy, what you got?" I taunted.

"Well Butterbabe, to watch and learn." Butch said. Soon after he was doing trick after trick. The other skaters stopped what they were doing and watched him. They even backed away so he could use the whole area for his tricks. He finally came to a stop in front of me and everyone around us clapped. My mouth dropped and all Butch could do was laugh. "Liked what you saw?" Liked it? That was frickin' amazing but I couldn't tell Butch that. Shaking my head, I put on a face of indifference.

"It was okay. I could have done better." I said and Butch snickered. "What, don't you believe me? I guess it's your turn to watch and learn from the real master." In no time at all we were both showing off our best tricks and having a blast. Never before had I had so much fun. There was nothing I loved more than competitions. They could erase everything going on around me and I concentrate only on winning; it was my form of escape. Blossom tries to get me to stop all my fighting, but that's like asking her to purposely fail all her classes or Bubbles to go emo for life. I could never and will never do it. Our competition continued for a long time. Neither one of us were willing to admit defeat. When both of us were too tired to continue we called a temporary truce. "Not bad, for a spoiled pop star." I said breathing heavily.

"You're not too bad yourself, for a girl at least." He said back, breathing as heavily as I. All around us, the world started to fade back around us. All the people and their voices cheering us one started to register in my ears. Most of these skaters there had seen me on some day or another but none had seen me go all out like what I just did. I wondered what else Butch could do that would result in a major battle like the one we just did. I wouldn't be that surprised if there was. I guess that's what the professor meant when he said counterparts. We looked at each other when we finally got our breaths, then lost them again laughing. "Wow, I haven't had that much fun in a looong time." Butch said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, same here," I laughed along. It was kind of fun to hang out with Butch like this. It wasn't like hanging out with someone famous or even with someone I just meet (which I was). I was hanging with a friend who got me and I got him. I may have had other male friends who got me, but none gave me the same feelings I got when I was hanging with Butch. I couldn't really describe it, but it felt like something just clicked between us.

"Yo, Buttercup! That was awesome!" I heard a voice call from the crowed. I turned to see my best male friend in the whole world, Mitch, walking up from the crowd. "I knew you always held back whenever you do, well anything, but not that much." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well of course. I don't want to show off. Besides, didn't think I was as weak as you are, did you?" I said sarcastically. We laughed lightly. Mitch and I go back all the way to kindergarten. He was one of the few people that could keep up with me in gym class, and I always liked having a guy to talk with. "So how have you been lately? We haven't talked in like forever." I really wanted to catch up with Mitch but apparently my counterpart had other plans. He grabbed my upper arm and started to pull me away from everyone.

"Come on; let's get back to your house." He said never talking his eyes off of Mitch. I couldn't really tell what it was but there was something in his eyes that made me want to protect Mitch from him. This confused me a little. I know I am not as smart as Blossom but there was no reason for Butch to be protective. Mitch was a good guy with no powers so there was no way he could hurt us even if he wanted to.

"What? Why? No one will notice or disappearance. And it's not like we do homework or anything. Besides, it's still light outside." I said trying to take my arm back with no such luck.

"It just I am not liking the company." Butch half growled. It then realized what he meant. He didn't like me talking to Mitch. What did he think I was; one of his little trophies he has on his fireplace? "Let's get going."

"No!" I yelled angrily. My refusal studded him enough so I could get my arm out of his grasp. "If you want to leave, then go ahead no bodies stopping you. But I would prefer to stay here and talk with my friend Mitch. You cannot tell me what to do, okay? If anything it is the other way around since I am your bodyguard for what, the next three days. Oh, and don't expect me to come and pick up your stupid ass tomorrow cause I won't be." I just stared at him angrily. Who was he to tell me who I could hang out with or not?

"Fine, but if anything happens, oh faithful bodyguard, it will be on your conscience." Butch growled throwing my skateboard at me. I caught it easily but had to take a step back from the force.

"However will I be able to sleep?" I said. I then walked away from him pulling Mitch along with me. I felt the gust of air hit my back as he took of leaving only a green strip of light in his wake.

"Buttercup, if you still wanted to hang out with him we could always later. Besides I didn't mind his comment about 'the company'." Mitch said calmly.

"Yeah well, I did mind it. How could he be that rude? He doesn't even know you. He was just being his spoiled little rich boy self and that is what irritates me." I huffed as we walked out of the skate park. I wondered why Mitch was so calm about it. He was basically insulted and still he took it as if it was nothing.

"He likes you." Mitch said emotionlessly. I stopped and stared at him. He stopped and turned to me. "That's why he wanted to leave. He didn't want to have to fight for your attention with another man."

"What do mean by that? If I know him like I think I do, he wouldn't care if he had to fight. It would just be another challenge he already considers he won." I growled. Butch liking me that was one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. Sure he would flirt with me but that didn't mean anything; and sure we had some common interests but that was beside the point. We would be friends if anything not… I couldn't even think of what it would be like to date him. Mitch suddenly laughed bringing me out of my thoughts. He was almost doubled over laughing so hard. "What's so funny?!" I yelled.

"You may be a tomboy, BC, but you are no boy." He continued to laugh. I just stared at him dumb founded. What did he mean by that? Of course I was no guy, and I wasn't trying to be one either. "I'm going to leave you think on that. Maybe you should ask one of your sisters to explain it to you." He waved and left me standing on the sidewalk. I watched as his figure disappeared from view. I was totally confused. How could my sisters explain it to me? With nothing better to do, I decided to walk home. Brick and Boomer had already left when I go there and Bubbles was starting to make dinner. I wasn't hungry so I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I stared at the white ceiling above my bed. My eyes felt heavy and I let them fall slowly with one person still on my mind. Why did he always have to be so hard to figure out.

**-0o0-**

**So there is chapter 7.**

**Sorry again it took me so long to figure out.**

**Thank you for waiting so long and reading, now please review. **


	8. Confused Beyond Belief

**Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**This magic hat is coming very useful for writing stories. **

**I am thinking of making one chapters after this.**

**There is nothing I can really say but enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

When Buttercup walked into school the next day a whole group of girls surrounded her asking questions. Things like: "Where did you and Butch go after school yesterday?" and "What happened to Butch?" Buttercup didn't even look at the girls around her. She did not sleep well and was hoping to get a few minutes of rest before first period. She sat at her desk in the back of class room and popped in her earphones before laying her head on her arms and closing her eyes. She was just about to go to sleep when the chair next to her squeaked loudly as it was pulled back for someone to sit in. She peaked through the small space between her elbow and her head to see and equally tiered green pop star, who's head was also resting on the desk. His head was turned towards hers and she could faintly see a forest green eye staring at her. She turned her head away and stared out the window. Why was she acting weak? He wasn't even doing anything to her and she was scared. No she was not scared; Buttercup Utonium did not get scared because of some guy. She sat up tall and watched as the other kids came into the class. She noticed through the corners of her eyes that the boy next to her also sat up, but his eyes never left her. When she could not stand it anymore she turned to him. "Who do you think you're staring at?" She asked keeping her voice low but still having the bit.

Butch half heartedly shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away from her. Something wasn't right with him, Buttercup could tell. This was not his personality. Buttercup was confused but this and it only irritated her more. He acted as if he lost for the first time in his life, but what had he lost. Mitch's words sounded in the back of her mind. _"He didn't want to have to fight for your attention with another man." _When she told him to leave, did he qualify that as loss to Mitch? Mitch was just friend, a brother is anything more. If Butch had been fighting for her attention in a boyfriend sort of way, he had no competition. Buttercup wanted to hit herself for thinking it. Was she really saying she was falling for Butch? No she wasn't saying that. She was just saying there was no guy that liked her more than a friend. They were all too weak for her, unlike Butch. Why were all these thoughts running through her mind? They were just making her mad. "Are you going to answer my question?!" She snapped at him, not caring if her voice was loader than a whisper.

"I was trying to look out the window but your fat head was in the way." He answered. There was very little emotion in his voice, but what was there was a combination of anger and sadness. Why it was these emotions, Buttercup didn't know.

"Oh, I have the fat head?" Buttercup would have stood up and hit him if not for all his fans staring at her with hate in their eyes; if looks could kill then she would be dead many times over. She knew that if she really did hit this annoying, confusing guy in front of her they could do nothing but tell someone of authority. She was way too strong for anyone. The only ones who could possibly take her down were her sisters, if they teamed up, or Butch.

"At least I don't have an ego." Butch grumbled under his breath. Although they were fighting like normal, this was anything but normal. Butch was being too calm and it agitated her. Where was the guy who grabbed her wrist only five days ago to write a number down that she didn't want? Where was the guy that had basically followed her to school and had annoyed her at any chance he got? Where was the guy who could cut through her anger with one of his beautiful smiles and a few simple words? Buttercup growled inwardly. She was made of spice, she was the toughest fighter, and she was not supposed to be falling so easily for some guy she scarcely knew.

"Yeah, says the stupid playboy pop star." She growled. Butch just gave her a glare and rested his head on the desk again, this time facing away from the window and her. Buttercup hid the hurt she felt at that moment with an angry expression. She would not lose to him. She would let him throw his petty little pity party. She would get him back to his normal fighting self. She had to, if she was going to get herself to calm down.

The only problem was nothing helped. She tried to instigate many fights, but he never took the bait. Sure he would nibble at it for a while, but when she tried to reel him in he always go away. He always seemed to be one step in front of her and he was running faster and faster with every step she took. Soon she knew he would be too far away to even see, let alone reach. She went home that day exhausted. Boomer was over hanging with the blond sister watching TV, but Buttercup didn't care about them. She was thinking more about her own boy problems. How could she understand anything that was going on? Guys were never her forte that was her sisters' jobs. Buttercup walked over to Blossom's room and knocked on the door, she waited but there was no response. When she slowly opened the door, the room was disserted. Buttercup walked over the stairs. "Hey, Bubbles! Do you know where Blossom is? I want to ask her something?" She called down. The blond girl looked over at her black haired sister.

"Yeah, she went out with Brick a little while ago. What was it that you needed?" She asked in her normal sweet caring voice.

"It was nothing. I will just ask her later if I think of it." Buttercup turned to walk back up the stairs but stopped. "Uh, Bubbles?"

"What?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup was acting differently than normal and it was started to scare her a little. She looked at her older sister. Buttercup was about to ask when Boomer turned his head to look at her as well. She had to force herself to breath normally. The two brothers looked the same, more so now then when they had first met.

"I…um, I'm really tired so I am going straight to bed. I won't be eating dinner again tonight." Buttercup stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked, and Buttercup only nodded. "Okay, but if you do get hungry there will be some extras in the fridge."

"Thanks." Buttercup said going up to her room. She was too tired and confused to change into comfortable clothes. She lay down on her bed, face in her pillow. She tossed the blankets over her head and did something she thought she would never do in her whole life. Buttercup Utoinum, the green fighter who would never be beaten lay curled up in a ball under her covers and cried. She cried and cried until she soon found herself asleep.

_The next day_

Buttercup had never been so tiered in her life. Sure, she had gotten plenty of sleep that night but it did not feel like it. She sat in home room as the teacher called out attendance. "I have terrible news class, which I am sure all of you will be sad to hear." Buttercup didn't care what was going to be said. It didn't matter to her anyway. Butch hadn't shown up for class and she could feel is absence. It was strange to her. Never in her life had she missed someone else's company. It was as if she was missing a piece of herself and she could never get it back no matter how hard she tried. She wondered if it would still feel this way if she had gone off with Butch two days ago at the skate park. She could have apologized to Mitch later and they could have continued to hang out. They only had tomorrow and then he would be gone. "Our new friend, Butch has gone off and left us. He needed to get back to his performing life. He regrets that he could not be here to tell you this to you in person. However, there is nothing that can be done."

Something inside Buttercup snapped and nothing could stop her now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!" She yelled standing up with such force her desk fell on its side with a load thud. She however didn't even hear it as all her stuff tumble to the floor. Everyone stared at her in terror. No one knew what she was going to do; she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry. I just got a note from his brother saying that he was going to go to England today for his European tour." The teacher looked worried. Buttercup had to bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing. She picked up her back pack from the floor and walked to the front of the room.

"Tell my sisters I am leaving." She grumbled. She didn't wait for an answer. She headed to the roof and flew. There was only one lace she knew she could go to think. A place that no one and nothing could get to her but her sisters. She had forgotten how the atmosphere felt as it lightened on her shoulders, until it wasn't even there at all. She fell past Mars and headed straight for the Asteroid Belt. Scientists always did worry about some of the bigger ones colliding with Earth. Maybe she could help set some of their minds at ease.

**-0o0-**

**There you go, chapter eight.**

**But right now it is 10:15 PM and I need to get to bed.**

**Hope you all love the chapter. The story will be over soon.**

**Thank you for reading now please review.**


	9. Confessions

**Chapter 9 is ready, and I have good news and bad news.**

**Good news: For once I did not use the magic hat. YEAH!**

**Bad news: This is the last chapter of the story Pop Star.**

**Without any further ado the next chapter.**

**-0o0-**

Buttercup floated down to the ground slowly, her skin hot from re-entering the atmosphere. She had been gone for what she guessed was about a day and a half making it somewhere around Friday afternoon. When she walked into the house, she was engulfed in a hug from her younger sister. "Buttercup, you're back! I was so worried about you but Blossom wouldn't let me go find you. She was so mean. Where did you go anyway? Why did you leave us for so long?"Bubbles said. She was always like this. Buttercup remembered disappearing for almost an hour and Bubbles still acted as if she had been captured and gone for years.

"Oh, I was just by myself, thinking." Buttercup said. He voice was hoarse as she knew it would be. She had been screaming so much while she was away. No one would ever know she had been basically crying and screaming the whole time she was alone. Now she was back, and she was the toughest fighter who could be smashed into a building many times and still come back stronger; at least to everyone but her.

"It's so good to have you back, it was lonely. I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight." Bubbles said happily, giving her sister another tight hug. "Oh I am missing something important. I have to go shopping to get it. The Professor is in his lab, and Blossom should be home soon from the library. I'll be back soon." She called grabbing her purse and running out the door.

"Thanks, Bubbles," Buttercup said under her breath heading up stairs to her room. She wanted to take a shower before dinner. She wondered if she was even able to eat tonight. She knew that if Bubbles was going to make her favorite then she would have to but she didn't know if her stomach was going to keep it down. She stood in the shower and let the cold water pour down her body. The cold water usually helped clear her mind but not tonight. Her hand was clear of any markings, much to her disappointment. She needed to hear his voice. She didn't care if he was on the other side of the Earth. When she was heading home she had half a mind to stop and see him. But she knew he was angry with her and didn't want to see her so decided against it, and now she was regretting it. It wasn't long before she heard Bubbles and Blossom come in and decided to get out and meet them. She changed into a tank-top with a baggy shirt over it and sweatpants. She brushed what knots she could out of her hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail. She sat with her family, talked and ate. She put on a happy smiling face for them all. However, there was one in the room who did not believe the fake smile and was not fooled by her sisters 'usual' tough girl attitude. Blossom knocked on the green door when everyone else had settled in for the night.

"Buttercup, it's me. Can I come and speak with you?" There was no response but the door opened with a miserable emerald eye girl on the other side. "Thanks," she mumbled as she walked in and sat at the desk her sister didn't use. Buttercup closed her door and sat, crossed leg on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Buttercup asked putting on her fake smile.

"What is wrong?" Blossom said bluntly. "I saw you fly off the school roof. You went into space didn't you?" Blossom's words were felt like a small stab in Buttercup's heart. Not that they hurt but they just like a door re-opening her hurt heart. She let her face fall and rest in her hands.

"Yes, I got mad and that was the only place I could think of on the spot that I could get it out without anyone caring and causing the least amount of harm." Buttercup explained. Blossom didn't let her shock show. Buttercup wasn't known for thinking when she got angry.

"That's fine, I am glad you made that decision, but I don't think it helped all that much. Do you?" Blossom asked. Buttercup looked up at her red headed sister. Why was she always so smart when it came to her? Sure Blossom was smart in the first place, that was just Blossom. But was she _that_ easy to read?

"How do you feel now… now that Brick is gone?" Her voice was weak and she knew it. She could already feel the tears still starting to build in her eyes and she wasn't strong enough to hold them back for long. Blossom looked at her with, for once, not emotional indifference. She got up from the desk chair and moved next to her sister and held her in a hug. She kept her younger sister there while they continued to talk.

"I miss him, more than I thought I would. We were a lot alike, almost like we were the same person living different lives." She said. "But he is not gone. I have his number and he told me I could call him whenever I wanted and I told him the same. We are just not side by side, but he is not dead or gone. However, I don't think this is about me missing Brick or Bubbles loving Boomer." Buttercup only nodded. She was so close to tears she didn't want to speak in fear of her voice breaking the last barrier she had. "The last time I saw you together, he was able to diverge your anger as if it was nothing. What happened while you were gone?"

Buttercup took a deep breath and sighed before telling her story. "We went to the skate park and had a small contest. It was fun not to hold back when I did my tricks. We were both having fun when Mitch came up to me. Butch said he didn't like the company and I told him to leave and he did. Later, when I was walking with Mitch, he said Butch didn't want to fight for my attention and said I should ask my sisters about it because Butch apparently likes me and even if I am a tomboy, that doesn't make me a guy." Buttercup lost it there and let her tears fall onto her sister's shoulders. Blossom was shocked to have her sister crying in her arms. If it were Bubbles, it would be a normal occurrence but never with Buttercup. She never even imagined Buttercup crying over a guy no less. "The next day, I thought he would be over it but he just shrugged me off as if I was just some paparazzi person or fan girl begging for an autograph. Then he just left without saying good bye. I just got so mad for nothing. I felt like he abandoned me. I just… I don't know anymore." Buttercup was crying hard into her sister's shoulder now, trying to find some comfort.

"There, there Buttercup. It's okay. I'm sure that everything will be alright in the end." Blossom said trying to consol her sister. There wasn't much for her to do but she had to do something.

"How do you know that? This isn't one of your stories where the guy always gets the girl in the end and they live happily ever after." Buttercup almost yelled, and she would have if her voice was weak and trembling with every word. Blossom didn't respond she knew her sister wouldn't listen to reason right now, not that she ever did. After Buttercup stopped crying, the sisters remained quiet until the black haired girl couldn't stand it anymore. "What am I going to do?" Buttercup asked standing up and starting to walk around her room. "I can't be this way, it is not me. I think I will go mad if I stay this way any longer."

"All I can think of is, go and see him. He is confusing you and you don't know what to do then tell him." Blossom said, watching her sister pace.

"Blossom, I can't do that. When I see him again, I don't know what I'm going to do. I could yell at him again and that would make it worse." Blossom wanted to smile at her sister's words. She had said 'when' not 'if'.

"Sorry Buttercup, I don't know what else to tell you." Blossom stood, giving her sister one last hug before walking to the door. "Just be honest with him and yourself. Everything will work out. I know it will." She then left her sister to her thoughts. Buttercup thought more about her sister's idea to go see him. If she could get him to shut up long enough to let her say everything she wanted to say, she might be all right. His next consort was Monday. She could go to England Sunday afternoon or even in the evening, giving herself tomorrow to plan everything. Buttercup smiled in victory. She just hoped she didn't fuck this whole thing up.

Sunday Afternoon

"I'm off," Buttercup called happily.

"Good Luck!" Her sisters called after her. She then blasted off into the sky heading east. Bubbles and Blossom had helped her out a lot with everything she was going to say. She just hoped to catch him when while his brothers were away and he was alone. It was almost night time when she got there and by the time she found the house, surrounded by paparazzi it was already dark. She hovered in the sky for a little while and just watched the house. There were no guards anywhere, which was a little strange. It wasn't long before Brick and Boomer left the house. A few of the paparazzi members tried to stop them and get a few words but the brothers just pushed them aside and left. It surprised Buttercup that she wasn't seen. It didn't take her long to notice a certain person sneak out the back. Buttercup felt her face heat up and her heart skip a beat when she noticed he was shirtless. This was not part of the plan, how could she talk to him when he was half dressed? She took a few deep breaths and lowered herself onto the roof of the house, making sure not to be seen in any person surrounding the house. The man she had come to see still didn't notice her; he was too deep in thought.

"You know the front of this house is swarmed by paparazzi. It won't take long until one of them gets smart enough to think about going around back for what they want. Don't you have some sort of body guard?" Buttercup asked trying to keep her voice level and happy. She had to make this seem like just a friendly meeting. Butch spun on his heal to face her. Buttercup noticed an un-lit cigarette in his hand. "Those things can kill you know." She warned. Butch's grip on the little stick of death tightened before slip it into his pocket.

"So I have a stalker, that's just great." He growled sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" Buttercup stood and did a flip off the roof, without using her flying ability and landed gracefully on her feet. She stood up and walked closer to the man in front of her. However hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from looking over his exposed body.

"We need to talk. Well it's more me telling you things but I really want you to listen to them." Butch growled lightly before pushing past her.

"Well, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Go fly home little butterfly." Buttercup set her jaw. She had to control her anger, which was not an easy feat with the cause of her anger right in front of her. But she knew that it wasn't going to help her if she started yelling.

"I'm not going to go anywhere until I talk with you." Buttercup said stubbornly, feet planted firmly on the ground. Butch turned and looked at her with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Fine, if you are that dead set on it, you have two minutes." He said through a clenched jaw. Buttercup still smiled. It would be simple now, since he probably had no intention of talking back.

"You confuse me," she said bluntly.

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel so good." He grumbled. Buttercup ignored his comment and continued to speak.

"One many accessions you have made me get mad and furious at you. Truthfully this is one of those times."

"If you're so mad at me, why don't you just leave here and never come back?!" Butch yelled interrupting her.

"Because whenever I do get angry, you have always calmed me down afterwards, Butch!" She yelled back. She took a quick few breaths to calm herself down. He was going to make it as hard as he possibly could for her, and waist up all her time. "You know how destructive our anger can get, to everything and everyone around us. Isn't it that similarity that makes us counterparts?"

"One minute remaining." Butch said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Buttercup was a little heartbroken. Bubbles had said with such confidence that he would warm to her when she told him how they were already connected.

"You have beaten me many times at some of my best things." Buttercup noted how weak her voice sounded at that moment. She began to wonder if he would actually listen to her if she started to cry in front of him, but couldn't bring herself to show such weakness in front of him. They were the strong ones, they don't show their weaknesses.

"So you're a stalker and you're jealous. Are you done yet?" Butch asked angrily. He was acting as if they had never been friends at all.

"I'm not stalking you. I told you I needed to talk with you." Buttercup explained again.

"So you don't deny you're jealousy. Thirty seconds." Buttercup was completely worried now. He was not going to listen to her no matter what she said. She half wished she had never come at all. It has done no good but get Butch, possibly, more upset with her.

"I am not jealous. I am externally confused. I don't understand how someone like you…can be… can just walk right into my life…and …and just…turn it completely upside down. Never in my life have I felt like this before. I was perfectly content living my life from day to day, and then you just stroll right in as if it was some sort of party and you were the guest of honor. That just made me so made to think you were the lead role in the story of my life and then you just get up and leave for no reason and don't even say good-bye. I was heartbroken and confused and I felt like someone just pulled pushed me off a cliff and I was falling and couldn't fly. Now I don't think I can make it without seeing you and being by your side. I need you in my life." Buttercup's eyes widen and she stiffened on the verge of tears at her own words. She wouldn't have believed anything she had just said a few days ago but now they were her whole world. Buttercup turned her hands into fist to try and control her shaking, and to stop the tears that were building up in her eyes. The two green powered teens stayed quiet for a while. Neither felt they knew how to talk or think after buttercup had expressed her true feelings. "So, I guess my time is up now. Thanks for listening to me." Buttercup turned to leave when a strong hand grabbed her upper arm.

Butch turned her around and instantly pressed his lips onto hers. Buttercup found it strange she didn't resist against such an action and found she was kissing him back. It was bad for her first kiss but the kiss was very short, thanks to a camera flash going off and a man shouting "Got it!"

"Do you want to handle this, or shall I?" Butch whispered brushing away a single tear that had managed to roll down Buttercup's face. Buttercup smirked.

"I am your body guard, am I not?" She asked. It felt right to be close to Butch like this, but she didn't understand why.

"I would call you more a girlfriend than body guard, but go right ahead. I'm going to go inside and make some food, you want anything?" Butch said in a teasing fashion, as if he was never mad at her in the first place.

"No thanks, I'm good." Buttercup smile and Butch gave her another quick kiss before returning to go inside. Buttercup turned to the photographer and laughed when he eyes widened and he tried to run. When Buttercup was done breaking the camera she walked back inside the house.

"Back so soon? I would have though you would want do drag it out and enjoy it, that's what I could have done." Butch said sitting on the couch. He had half a plate of food in front of him.

"I would have, but he was too much of a chicken. He dropped the camera and ran." Buttercup said sitting down next to him. Butch instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I knew you loved me." Butch smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes and the two talked until they fell asleep in the other's arms.

Tuesday Morning

"BUTTERCUP, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Robin yelled storming into homeroom. Buttercup, and everyone else in the room for that matter, looked at her taken aback. Robin walked right up to her and pulled out a piece of paper folded up in her pocket. "Pop singing idol, Butch Jojo, broke many heart last night during the start of his European tour when he publicly announced his relationship with a woman by the name of Buttercup Utonium, then dedicated his number one love song to her." Robin read loudly for everyone to hear. "Not much is known about this woman besides that she lives in the small city of Townsville, in America. The last pace Mr. Jojo was known to have a consort. She is supposedly still in high school but is due to graduate in the coming month or so. We will all expect to see her true appearance soon. This couple will defiantly be one of major talk." Robin stopped reading and turned to her wide eyed friend. Buttercup was speechless. She had been with Butch all day yesterday until he had to leave to go to the consort, and by the time she got home it was late and she was tiered. She didn't watch his performance or read anything about it. Robin then laughed, and sat down in her seat.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup half yelled. She was still too shocked to hear about Butch's public announcement, although knowing him she should have expected it.

"Weren't you the one who said just a few weeks ago that you were never going to fall for him and now you are in a _very_ public relationship with him? It is hilarious." Robin said as she continued to laugh. Buttercup had to laugh as well.

"Well, I might have to hurt him the next time I see him. Do you know how many death threats I am going to have? I so scared of what Princess will do when she finds out." Buttercup said sarcastically. Buttercup was happy. She had her family, her friends were still loyal, and now she had the best boy friend she could have ever asked for. Who knew a pop star could make such a change in her life.

**-0o0-**

**I'm sorry Daughter of Kabegami for posting another thing at ten o'clock at night.**

**But besides that I hope you all loved the chapter/story, as much as I did. **

**I have more stories coming, which is why it took so long to update.**

**Thank you for reading and staying with the story for so long. Please review and have a nice day. **


End file.
